Bob the Builder: The Movie/Trivia
Here are some trivia facts about Bob the Builder: The Movie. Trivia * The film uses the original designs for the Bob the Builder characters, as well as the movie-exclusive characters and new designs for Ace, Two-Tonne, and Tread (all three of them originally appeared in the reboot) that maintain the look and feel of the original stop-motion series. ** This is the first time in Bob the Builder history since Bob's Big Bounce that the original designs for the Bob the Builder characters were used. * This movie marks the very first time Scratch (from Ready, Steady, Build!) was seen in stop-motion. * The film confirms that Ready, Steady, Build! is indeed non-canon to the stop motion series, as there are scenes in the movie that feature both Scratch and Benny (along with other machines if applicable), something that the CGI spin-off doesn't have at all. * CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios provided stop-motion animation for the film, using the original character designs from the original era and emulating the same stop-motion style as that of Seasons 4-16 (while using the multi-camera technique used in the Project: Build It! spin-off/continuation) as closely as possible. ** This is thus the first Bob the Builder production since Race to the Finish from 2008 to utilize stop-motion animation. ** For the complex sequences, including the aerial shots, the hotel's grand opening sequence, and the lava river bridge sequence, they were created by Method Studios, DNEG, Rodeo FX, and Axis VFX using CGI technology. * "A113" can be seen as a license plate number on Two-Tonne. ** It can also be seen on one of the boxes Bob and the team buy in bulk for the eco-friendly hotel they're building. * A video game, known as Bob the Builder: The Game, was released a few weeks after the movie, and was developed and published by Ubisoft. It was based on the events of the film and is the first Bob the Builder video game to be released since Festival of Fun! in 2009. * Counting Ready, Steady, Build! and the 2015 reboot in its entirety, this is the fifth feature-length Bob the Builder movie after Race to the Finish, The Legend of the Golden Hammer (or The Golden Hammer: The Movie in the US), The Big Dino Dig and Mega Machines: The Movie. ** This is also the fourth feature-length movie to be part of the original series, the third feature-length movie to have one huge story, the second feature-length movie to be set in the same continuity as seasons 1-9 of the original series and Project: Build It!, and the first and only theatrical feature-length Bob the Builder movie. * This is the seventh full-length Bob the Builder production (counting the 2015 reboot in its entirety) to have a new composition of the theme song "Can We Fix It?" after A Christmas to Remember, The Knights of Fix-a-Lot/Can-a-Lot, Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games, Built to be Wild, Race to the Finish and Mega Machines: The Movie. In this case, John Powell composed a new instrumental version of "Can We Fix It?" during the opening credits, making this the second time the new composition plays during the opening credits after Mega Machines: The Movie. ** This is also the only full-length Bob the Builder production to have the original version of the song with lyrics included during the end credits (albeit extended). All other full-length specials during seasons 1-9 and Project: Build It! included a new composition by either Paul K. Joyce or Keith Hopwood. * This is the first Bob the Builder production to be presented in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio. Previously, Bob the Builder was presented in both 1.33:1 (Season 1 and 1st two music videos) and in 1:85:1 (Season 2 onward). ** This is also the only Bob the Builder film to be presented in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio. All of the previous movies were presented in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio. * This is the first and only time that Keith Hopwood had collaborated with someone on the score. * A soundtrack and a novelization were released to promote the movie. Category:Trivia